fantheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ditto: The failed Mew clone pokemon
In the Pokemon series, Mew is the ancestor to every known Pokemon, containing information on every other Pokemon in its cell structure, so it has the ability to use all technical and hidden machines. A group of scientists dreamed of creating the world's greatest Pokemon. Their plan was to clone Mew and amplify the creation's powers, resuling in one the first artificial Pokemon, Mewtwo. This theory states that more than just Mewtwo was created; Ditto may be the result of failed attempts to create Mewtwo from the scientists. Most media in Pokemon will use occasionally use the word, "fetus", an interesting choice, to describe Mew, as well as potray Mew as a fetus/embryo. Mew even surrounds itself in a pink bubble, which strongly resembles a placenta. The whole idea was to get across the idea that Mew was the birth of all Pokemon. It is unknown if there are more than one Mew, but we do know that it was Mew who populated the world with its many spawn of all shapes and sizes. Additionally, we also know that Mew is capable of asexual reproduction, a trait only one other Pokemon seems to have, Ditto. There are many connections between Mew and Ditto which shows they have very similar genetic make-up. With all of these connections between the two Pokemon, its odd that they behave quite differently. Mew is elusive and rare, where Ditto's are generic and common. Ditto is an amoeba-like Pokemon in its amorphous stage, a trait shared with stem cells, which may have been the motive behind the creation of Ditto. Stem cells provide a vast amount of aid in the area of genetic engineering, and would almost been necessary for trying to create Mewtwo. On Cinnabar Island, clues allude to this place for the site of experiments in the creation of Mewtwo, as well as countless test cloning. Coincidentally, Ditto is found everywhere on Cinnabar Island. So, is Ditto a clone of Mew? Perhaps there is a larger picture we've only skimmed over. Is the connection between Ditto, Mew, and Mewtwo an analogue for stem cell research? Huh? Still don't Believe me? There is a lot of in-game data which compares Mew and Ditto which supports this theory. *Mew and Ditto share almost identical colors for their normal and shiny variants, which is pink and blue, respectively. *Mew and Ditto share a common weight of 8.8 lbs. *Mew and Ditto are both genderless. Both species are capable of asexual reproduction. *Mew and Ditto's base stats are leveled across the board. *Mew and Ditto are the only Pokemon who can naturally learn "Transform". Technically, both can learn any move. *Mew holds all of the DNA of all known Pokemon, while Ditto can essentially breed with every single Pokemon, aside from select legendaries. *Ditto's appearance as a scientific blob. *Mewtwo's bio states its the only successful clone of Mew, alluding to more than one attempts. *It was implied that Mewtwo was created on Cinnabar Island, where Ditto can be found and caught there. *Mewtwo, who was suppose to be superior to Mew, lacked the abiltiy to alter its genetic make-up and transform into any Pokemon in existence, which Ditto's entire traits revolve around. Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Video Games